Hidden Choices
by Hannah Carrietta
Summary: Percy is a spy for Dumbledore and the only Weasley that knows is Ginny who is covering for Harry and Percy but Harry gets pregnant how does everyone react


Title: Hidden Choices  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Harry/Percy  
Prompt: **Harry/Percy** Percy and Harry established relationship + mpreg, Percy is a spy for Dumbledore and the only Weasley that knows is Ginny who is covering for Harry and Percy but Harry gets pregnant how does everyone react Request by **violaalto** Claimed by **hannahcarrietta**  
Warning: An underage relationship, SLASH and MPREG. If you don't like either please do not read this.  
Word Count: 1159  
Rating: PG  
Author's Notes: This story takes place before Harry's 6th year as that is the way that the story wrote itself. I do not own Harry Potter or have any claims on it if I did there would be a lot more slash and I would be richer than the Queen of England. I am not writing this story for any type of profit. Please do not sue me as I am a poor student with $0 in the bank and a fall tuition bill in the thousands.

Harry sat there trying to calm down his thoughts hoping that the baby would calm down with him but she started to move more and he kicked even harder at that thought. There was a very large part of him that was getting larger every day that couldn't wait for the pregnancy to be done so he could be done with being a punching bag from the inside out and the morning sickness along with all the aches and pains, but an even larger part was relieved at how this pregnancy was going and his ability to carry them this long. Harry stilled as he could hear the screaming from downstairs and jumped up as fast as possible as anyone over eight months pregnant could when he recognized one of the voices and waddled downstairs not bothering to hide his walk.

"… leave, you don't belong here. You made your choice!" Ron screamed at his brother Percy.

"For Merlin's sake would you quiet down, I have every right to be here and you should not speak of things that you know nothing about. Dumbledore gave me the address when the house became the headquarters for the order, Ronald." Percy said haughtily his eyes lighting up as he say Harry walk into the room.

"Umm… what exactly is the problem in here? You guys are loud enough to wake the dead and certain portrays like Mrs.Black." Harry said butting into the middle of the argument as he looked around the room at almost the entire Weasley family and Hermione.

"Percy just walked in like…" Ron said before Percy could interrupt. "I can …" Percy started to say.

"Enough!" Harry shouted rolling his eyes. "Percy sit over there and Ron go sit over there." He glared at Ron until he sat down and then Harry turned around and went to sit next to Percy but was pulled down onto Percy's lap and kissed. Harry could hear the gasps in the room and Ron stammering from across the room as Percy continued to kiss him and rub his stomach right over where the babies rested.

"Is there something the two of you want to tell all of us?" Molly Weasley asked looking numb.

"How could you be doing this to Ginny? You are supposed to be dating her and you, her own brother cheating with her boyfriend? … He called you crazy!" Ron asked stammering in anger at his older brother and his best friend.

Ginny just stood there laughing as Harry rolled his eyes and Percy shook his head. "Harry and I were never dating. I was just helping to cover for my brother and brother-in-law so that in the worst case scenario certain little persons could be protected." Ginny said still laughing.

Molly and Arthur Weasley started to look enlightened but everyone else in the room seemed to be becoming more confused. "Are you…?" Molly started to ask not able to finish the question.

Harry took a quick look at his husband and nodded then lifted the glamour he had been wearing up until then. With the exception of his husband and sister-in-law everyone in the room looked shocked.

"How? When did you two? Why did you lie?" Molly Weasley asks still in shock.

"He lied to protect me and because he was working as a spy on the ministry. If he had tried to stay in contact with you he would have been found out as he is not that good of a liar. And for your information Ron I told him what to say in the letter that referred to me as crazy." Harry starts out. "I know that you and the twins don't seem to realize it but he does actually have a heart and feelings. Think of all the times you made fun of him and he said nothing, he never made fun of you back."

"When did you two get together?" Molly asked looking at both of them and their joined hands over Harry's belly seeing a bit of herself and her husband in the young couple.

"Well we really got together in Harry's 3rd year but we have been good friends since before his 2nd year. That summer when he couldn't sleep we ran into each other downstairs a lot and it progressed from there." Percy explained to his parents.

"Well that is all good and well but what could you have been thinking, well not thinking, not using anything to prevent a baby coming? These are dangerous hours and you of all people should know of the hardships children face during times like these." Molly says with mixed emotions one part of her excited about becoming a grandmother and the other worried to death about losing her sons or their child.

Harry sat there in Percy's lap trying to take everything in and not break down especially when Molly started her lecture about how irresponsible they were to allow him to become pregnant. Finally Harry couldn't take it anymore and got up and left the room as fast as possible telling Percy the entire time sorry as he started to cry.

For the first time in his entire life Percy interrupted his mother. "This may not be the best time for having children but trust me we both already know the consequences more than you could possibly think. Right before his 4th year after the Death Eaters attacked the World Quidditch Cup we were bonded. He became pregnant after the first task even though we had been using a potion to stop conception. He went into labor after the 3rd task and our son only lived three hours if Harry had been at Hogwarts when he went into labor our son would have survived so yes we do know of the consequences. This may not be the best time to be having children but we are. He already almost lost these babies at the ministry last month. It is our decision and only ours." Percy nearly yelled at his mother before getting up to go after his husband.

When Percy opened the door to their bedroom he found his husband curled up as much as possible sobbing. Percy got on the bed and pulled Harry to him trying to calm him down. Harry kept repeating sorry again and again. Finally Percy just made Harry look straight into his eyes. "It is not your fault. You were not the only one to want these babies even though this is not the best time. It took two of us to make these babies not just you. I love you and these babies. Yes, they might have to grow up during a very troubled time but we will be here for them." Percy explained to his husband. Harry just smiled up at him knowing that it would work out and reached up to kiss him. They both blushed as they heard people standing at the door.


End file.
